Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and many other portable electronic equipments. These portable electronic equipments are small, lightweight, and produced in high volumes at relatively low cost.
Semiconductor devices such as portable electronic equipments can be divided into a simple hierarchy including devices such as integrated circuit (IC) dies, packages, printed circuit boards (PCB), and systems. The package is an interface between an IC die and a PCB. IC dies are made from semiconductor materials such as silicon. Dies are then assembled into a package. The packaged die is then attached either directly to a PCB or to another substrate, which may be a second level packaging.